deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pac-Man
Pac-Man is the head mascot of Namco, and the protagonist of the Pac-Man media franchise. He previously fought Kirby in an episode of One Minute Melee and has also fought against Yoshi in the 53rd episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bomberman Vs. Pac-Man * Bowser vs Pac-Man * Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot (Completed) * Pac-Man vs Danny Phantom (Completed) * Dig Dug vs Pac-Man (Completed) * Donkey Kong vs Pac-Man * Pac-Man vs Frogger * Pac-Man VS Ghost Roaster (Abandoned) * Pac-Man VS King Boo * Pacman vs Pikachu * Kirby vs Pac-Man * Pac-Man vs Rayman * Klonoa vs Pac-Man (Completed) * Korosensei Vs. Pacman * Luigi vs. Pac-Man (Completed) * Pac Man vs Majin Buu * Mario vs Pac-Man (By Tonygameman) * Mega Man vs. Pac-Man * Mickey Mouse vs Pac-Man (Completed) * Pac-Man vs. Mr.Game and Watch (Completed) * Pac-Man vs Q*Bert (Completed) * Pac-Man vs Sonic The Hedgehog (Completed) * Spongebob vs Pac-Man (Completed) * Pac-Man vs Yoshi (Completed) * Link vs Pac-Man (Completed) Battles Royale * Smash Bros. Old School Battle Royal (Completed) * Super Smash Bros. 4 Ultimate Battle Royale (Abandoned) With Ristar * Pac-Man and Ristar vs. Kirby and Starfy Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 9 * Losses: 6 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Dig Dug * Garfield * Guzzlord (Pokémon) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Kool-Aid Man (Kool-Aid) * Ronald McDonald (McDonalds) * Scooby-Doo * Snorlax (Pokémon) * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters) * Toriko Death Battle Info Background * Aliases: Paccums, Paccy, Super Pac-Man, Pac, The Pacster. * Age: 37 (2017) 13-14 in Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures. * Occupation: Student, Professor/Teacher, Protector of Power Pellet Forest, Local protector from ghosts. * Affiliation: Pac-Family (Mrs. Pac-Man, Pac-Junior and Pac-Baby), PPS (Power Pellet Security). * Likes: Food, eating, eating ghosts, Ms. Pac-Man, his family, go-karting, football and golf. Skills/Abilities Physicality * Can jump rather high, able to easily leap over ghosts and other obstacles. * Can easily smash open barrels, crates, treasure chests, etc. * Can beat up a horde of monsters twice his size with his bare hands/fists. * Can smash large robots into pieces. * Rather quick, often out running or out maneuvering ghosts. * Can run down multiple city blocks in seconds without getting tired. * Can dodge electricity and lasers. * Rather athletic: Has participated in sports such as football and competed in Olympic events. * Can fall down from buildings/great heights and shake it off. * Can keep going after getting hit by cannonballs point blank. * Can keep going after having an underwater mine and explosive torpedoes go off in his face. * While injured: Survived a fall from a cliff and trekked through harsh winter cold while carrying a large sack of toys. * Light toon force: Can reform/get back up after being cartoonishly flattened. * Light toon force: Can somehow beat ghosts to their hiding spaces by randomly appearing in them. * Can survive in space despite the lack of any breathing/space equipment. * Can fly by following/chomping a trail of pellets through the air. * Body is noticeably kind of bouncy/rubbery like a rubber ball. * Can make his arms and legs disappear to allow him to bounce and roll around easier. * Can actually stretch his tongue to scoop up large amounts of food at once. * Can stretch his tongue and wrap up several ghosts at once before swallowing them whole. * Can seemingly pull out objects out of nowhere (Hammer Space?). Appetite/Mouth * Can eat ghosts and spit/burp out their eyes. * Can eat ectoplasm. * Can actually eat ghosts without needing a Power Pellet (Power Pellets just make it easier). * Can home in on ghosts and chomp them one after another. * Can even swallow ghosts twice his size whole. * Can cartoonishly stretch his maw wide enough to eat five ghosts in one bite. * Is nearly a bottomless pit: Can eat an entire city's worth of food in one day. * Has an iron stomach: Can eat even the grossest foods from the netherworld without getting sick. * Has even eaten OTHER PAC-MEN on one occasion. * Can possibly swallow another Pac-Worlder whole if he wanted. * Can regain health after eating ghosts or food in general. * Can't eat enemies who are on fire (They hurt/burn his mouth). * CAN get full, it just takes a LOT of food to do so (And he can easily clear himself up for more via burping). Fighting Style * Often throws punches on the ground and kicks in the air. * Can do a mid-air flip kick to hit enemies above. * Flip kick can also knockback enemy projectiles. * Also attacks by smashing his head into foes. * Can turn into just a ball with a mouth to focus on biting targets. * Can create short tractor rays to capture/pull in enemies and grab them. * Can somehow pull old arcade versions of the ghosts and slam them into enemies to send them flying. * Can become a better hand-to-hand fighter upon ingesting the "Kung Fu Berry". * Can actually turn ghosts blue or stun enemies by scaring them. Intelligence * Was trained to fight ghosts by the "Pac-Master", former hero of Pac-Land. * Has outwitted ghosts on many occasions. * Usually able to see through disguises or other forms ghosts may take. * Good at leading enemies into traps when they're chasing him. * Good at navigating through mazes (including ones riddled with booby traps and other hazards). * Has disguised himself as Ms. Pac-Man in order to confuse/get the drop on enemies. Butt Bounce * Can ground pound and land butt-first into the ground/enemy. * Usually bounces him back up into the air like a rubber ball. * Can gain momentum and bounce higher to get to harder to reach areas. * Can be used to bust open treasure chests, smash crystals, or flatten/crush smaller enemies under him. * If done four times in a row, it can create a powerful shock wave that damages nearby grounded enemies. Rev Roll * Launches himself towards the enemy rolling like a wheel and dealing damage. * Can run in place to build momentum before launching himself to launch faster/further. * Can be used to go up hills and off ramps to get to places faster. * Can be used to help outrun enemies in pursuit. * Can be used to bust open crates, barrels, and treasure chests. Weapons/Gear/Power-Ups Power Pellet * Upon consumption, all ghosts turn blue and start blinking. * They also become much slower. * Ghosts become vulnerable and are unable to attack/damage Pac-Man. * Makes it easier for Pac-Man to eat/consume them. * The effect only lasts a few seconds. Super Pellet * Allows Pac-Man to become Super Pac-Man. Super Pac-Man * Can turn into this form upon consuming a "Super Pellet". * Can eat through doors to access new areas. * Gains the power of flight and becomes nearly invincible. * Also becomes physically stronger. * Only lasts for a few seconds. Red Ribbon Power Pellet * Increases Pac-Man's running speed. * Pac-Man runs leaving a trail of light behind him. * Can be used to circle around enemies and make a ring of light. * Ring of light will close up around enemies and explode. * Useful for dealing with a whole group of enemies. Electro-Shock Power Pellet * Allows Pac-Man to shoot electricity from his hands. * Can be used to damage or stun enemies momentarily. * Can easily blow up/short circuit robots. Equipment/Weapons Magic Boots * Gifted from the Fairy Queen. * Allow Pac-Man the ability to jump repeatedly while in mid-air. Mallet * Can be used to smash through logs, trees, rocks, and other obstructions. * Can crush large fruits into juice/mush with just one swing. * Can be used to smash ghosts into nothing but floating eyes. * Can be used as a bludgeoning weapon in general. Fire Ball * Can shoot quick fire balls from his mouth. * Can shoot a large barrage at them at enemies. Bubble * Allows Pac-Man to swim/dive underwater. * Allows for him to hold his breath without limit. Rope * Can latch onto ceilings. * Can shorten to pull Pac-Man upward. * Can elongate to lower Pac-Man down. * Can be used to get around via swinging place to place. Space Board * A flying piece of machinery that allows for space travel. * Can fire small energy bolts from the front of it. * Good for maneuvering around large hordes of enemies and projectiles. Mokujin Robot * A robotic body that Pac-Man can pilot during battle. * Uses it to keep up with fighters from Street Fighter and Tekken. * Can give devastating punches and kicks. * Can take a lot of damage before going down. * Pac-Man himself can jump out and attack the foe while the robot body holds them down. * Can fire a powerful laser beam from the eyes on the chest. Armored Helmet * Makes Pac-Man heavier and slower. * Allows him to sink underwater. * Allows him to tank projectiles such as speeding arrows. * Helps Pac-Man smash through metal by rolling into it. * Allows Pac-Man to be unaffected by heavy winds. Magic Pen * Can be used to seal up enemies who are living drawings/made out of ink into books/paper. * Can be used to draw circles with mouths that come to life act as other Pac-Mans. * Pac-Man drawings can also eat ghosts. * Drawings are mindless and go in a straight line, only turning when they hit a wall/obstruction. * Can create a temporary wall by drawing a straight line. Blaster * Can shoot rays of energy that stun ghosts. * Can blow ghosts into ectoplasmic hoop leaving them a floating pair of eyes. * Also good for blasting through robots. Hoverboard * Allows Pac-Man to hover through the air to get from place to place. * Can be folded up and stored away. Berry Dispenser * Stores all kinds of berries to use from the "Tree of Life". * Berries have all kinds of effects. * However, most of them are only temporary. * Berries are limited and eventually run out. Power Berries/Other Forms Power Berries * Give Pac-Wordlers different abilities/powers upon being consumed. * Can be told apart from different colors. * Usually stashed in Pac-Man's Berry Dispenser. Ice Pac-Man * Obtained from eating an Ice Berry (Cyan). * Can extend a hose out of his mouth to blast enemies with blasts of ice to freeze them. * Can fire out one giant ice beam blast to freeze up multiple enemies in a row. * Able to eat enemies who are on fire without getting burned. * Can freeze water. * Can be used to freeze/cool down lava in seconds. * Can freeze ghosts. Fire Pac-Man * Obtained upon eating a Fire Berry (Red-Orange). * Can shoot large fireballs from his mouth. * Fireballs can stun enemies upon contact. * Can generate fire under his feet to allow him to glide. * Can charge up to shoot a larger more devastating blast. * Becomes fireproof. * Can melt through the ice. Metal Pac-Man * Obtained upon eating a Titanium Berry (Metallic). * Can dispense a large magnet from his mouth that pulls in ghosts. * Can walk up/stick to metal surfaces. * Can also dispense a large drill from his mouth to smash through large stones. Chameleon Pac-Man * Obtained upon eating a Chameleon Berry (Glowing Green). * Can camouflage himself to blend into his environment. * Can become temporarily invisible to avoid detection. * Also gains a long stretchy tongue. * The tongue can be used to ensnare and slurp up ghosts. * The tongue can be used to swing from poles. * The tongue can help him sling-shot his body to get to places. * Can charge up to perform a powerful tongue lashing. * Does so by lashing his tongue incredibly fast in multiple directions, whipping all nearby enemies. Granite Ball Pac-Man * Obtained upon eating a Boulder Berry (Stone-Grey with Black markings. * Turns into a large heavy rolling boulder. * Can break through stone walls. * Nearly indestructible. * While slow, he can perform a rolling dash to accelerate. * Can also jump up and slam down to break the ground and stun nearby enemies. Rubber Pac-Man * Obtained upon eating the Rubber Berry (Yellow). * Becomes made of rubber and able to bounce very high. * Can bounce from wall to wall. * Can stick to surfaces to slowly slide down them or stop bouncing. * Can also perform a powerful ground pound. * Becomes faster and harder to catch. * Harder to maneuver due to lack of arms/legs. Spin Pac-Man * Obtained upon eating a Spin Berry (Glowing bright yellow). * Can create a powerful vortex via inhaling to suck up ghosts. * Can spin fast enough to enable flight. * Bottom half becomes a spinning top which spins fast enough to enable flight. * Can quickly dash while spinning to get from place to place. * Can actually obtain this form without using a berry. Balloon Pac-Man * Obtained upon consuming an Inflate Berry (Purple with a pink swirl). * Inflates Pac-Man into a large living balloon. * Gets around by releasing air from his mouth. * Can also release all the air at once with a "Turbo Charged Fart". Pac-Zilla * Obtained upon eating a Pac-Zilla Berry (Grey with glowing green stripes). * Becomes giant. * Also gains an increase in physical strength. * Can eat enemy projectiles (Such as missiles) and spit them back all at once. * The form only lasts for 10 minutes or less. Feats * One of the first and most iconic video game characters ever made. * Has defeated and devoured countless ghosts. * Constantly thwarted Mezmaron and his ghosts from stealing power pellets. * Once helped save Christmas by helping to rescue Santa and get him back on track with his deliveries. * Defeated an entire armada of aliens and their mother ship, "King Galaxian". * Once saved his family from Toc-Man, an evil giant robot impersonator who tried to steal his identity. * Retrieved the five golden fruit and defeated the ancient evil spirit "Spooky". * Took down the rock star ghost known as "Glovis", rescued his family, and undid his curse after his arms/legs were taken from him. * Actually joined forces with the ghosts to take on a mad genius known as "Erwin" and saved both the ghost realm and real world. * Has travelled through time avoiding dinosaurs, mummies, knights, and other enemies until made his way back to the present (Twice). * Took down the gum-gum monster and the Ghost-Witch and saved the city from a ghost invasion. * Has thwarted Betrayus and the forces of the netherworld numerous times. * Fought against the cast of Tekken and Street Fighter and actually ate the mysterious box known as "Pandora", gaining it's power and becoming a giant who terrorized an entire city. * Went up against other video game heroes like Mega Man, Sonic, and Mario in the Super Smash Bros series. * Became a planet in the solar system and being larger than planet Jupiter which is the largest planet, and also devoured some planets with little effort. Weaknesses * Thinks with his stomach: Can be baited with/distracted by food. * Berry dispenser can get lost, taken away, or destroyed, making Pac-Man unable to access/use any more berries. * Sometimes eats the wrong power berry since some of them look similar. * Some Pac-Berries are useless during combat. * Most of his power-ups are only temporary (Some of which only last a few seconds most). * Despite his ability to eat ghosts, he himself can get possessed if he's not careful. * Ice/Cold based attacks can slow him down or leave him unable to defend himself (Unless he's Ice or Fire Pac-Man). * Can't eat enemies who are on fire (Unless he's Ice or Fire Pac-Man). * Can get paralyzed, weak, and weary after being chomped by ghosts. * Can make some REALLY corny puns while in battle. * Ghost (when not eating power pellets). * Adam Sandler. Trivia * This Pac-Man is composite, using feats/abilities from various incarnations from his various video game appearances to his television incarnations (Such as the 1980's cartoon and Ghostly Adventures). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Maze Navigator Combatants Category:Mecha wielder Category:Namco Characters Category:Pac-Man characters Category:Pilots Category:Protagonist Category:Reality Warpers Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Wizard Category:Toon Force Users Category:Size Changers Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Armored Characters Category:Water Manipulator Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Hammer Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Martial Artist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Returning DBX Combatants